La Mia Famiglia
by soccergirl1997
Summary: Nicolette has been on her own from day one, minus the five years of foster care which didn't turn out so great. A seemingly eternal six year old, part vampire child stumbles across everyone's favorite vampire family and they are quick to fall in love with the little beauty. Follows the life of Nicolette as she finds her family and finally gets the love she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an idea I had been playing around with off and on for about a year. It's something I envisioned but couldn't quite put in words. This is the tenth following a similar storyline but this seemed more appealing and more, shall I dare say harder to put down story? I've only written the first two chapters so far due to the fact I would like to see if people actually enjoy this story before I get my hopes up. Basically, a fuller summary would be that this story is about a part vampire child, Nicolette, that comes into the Cullen's lives. The story will be mostly in the POV of Carlisle but also shifts to third person. I was intending to write solely in third person but I struggled in keeping the right formal. It could very well contain POVs of other Cullen family members as well but I will attempt to stick to Carlisle or third person primarily. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob do exist in this story but as you will read, they will not be with the family through the majority of the story. Don't hate me it was just easier to have them stay in Forks than move to where I have the Cullen family move this time around. Hmm, other important information…I'm very busy at school and can't promise weekly updates. I will try my best to write as much as possible and get chapters out on, oh what's a good day? Wednesdays, yes Wednesday will be update day. I mean, who wouldn't update on HUMP DAAAY!? Oh, and a little hint, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER YOU CAN GET AN UPDATE! So yeah, I guess that's it. Enjoy this story, I know I have.

Summary: Nicolette has been on her own from day one, minus the five years of foster care which didn't turn out so great. A seemingly eternal six year old, part vampire child stumbles across everyone's favorite vampire family and they are quick to fall in love with the little beauty. Follows the life of Nicolette as she finds her family and finally gets the love she deserves. Fluffy, cute, dark, twisty, cheerful, sad, dramatic, angst, there's way too many emotions to describe this story. R and R!

La Mia Famiglia: Chapter 1

"_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection." –Sigmund Freud_

The cool air was a bit too cold to be pleasant for Nicolette but she was not necessarily uncomfortable. She stared at two squirrels running and climbing trees, she allowed the sound of nature to comfort her. She was scared and lonely, she was exhausted but could not sleep. She desired any type of contact, she did not want to be alone.

Nicolette wandered aimlessly until night fall, she was so tired and the forest floor was looking all the less appealing to her now. She stumbled upon a small seemingly temporarily vacant cottage. She thought for a few moments, if the owner's did arrive home she would know long before they realized she was there. She hesitantly tried the door knob happy to find it unlocked. Whoever lived here must have believed no one would find this serene place.

She stepped inside the beautiful, safe, place and was taken aback by just how perfect the small cottage was. The walls wore a warm shade of beige; bookshelves were on either sides of the beautiful fire place. The couch and chairs looked extraordinarily comfortable. Nicolette followed the hallway and opened a door revealing what looked like a teenage girl's room. The couple that lived here must have had a daughter. In framed photos all over the room were pictures of a tan muscular man with dark hair and dark eyes looking lovingly into a girl's eyes that had bronze locks and chocolate brown eyes.

In one photo there were nine people, the girl from the other photos was the only one missing the beautiful golden eyes. Everyone was beautiful and pale, it looked like the perfect family. Two people caught Nicolette's eye, a man with honey blonde hair and a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel hair that matched her own. Nicolette wasn't sure why yet, but they just captured all of her attention.

After taking a look around, Nicolette lay down in the beautiful and very comfortable bed and closed her eyes quickly being won over by sleep.

Esme Cullen made her way to the cottage she had prepared for Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. The trio as well as Jacob, and Renesmee and Jacob's children, Julian and Juliet, were traveling currently in Germany and would not be back for another month so she was making sure their house was taken care of, going to dust, vacuum, and mop once a week.

Upon approaching she had a feeling something was not quite right. She shook the feeling off and entered the home. There was an unusual smell, the pleasant mix of honey and lilac with a hint of vanilla. Esme was curious to say the least of this tasteful aroma but began dusting none the less.

She smiled as she dusted all the various family photographs and picked up one of Renesmee just a few days after her birth in Esme's arm looking mesmerized up at her grandmother. Esme's smile grew wider as she placed the photo carefully back in its rightful place.

The cottage was full of memories, even if she did not personally live there, every piece of the delightful place brought Esme back to those first few years of Renesmee. Those years had been some of the happiest years of Esme's life. She was able to enjoy all the benefits of being a parent but able to leave all the negatives with Bella and Edward. She was able to help raise a beautiful young woman and she was grateful for the opportunity. Sometimes Esme wishes she could relive those years, beginning with the day Bella was introduced to the family. It was so gratifying having a human around, someone who needed guidance and love not someone who just desired it.

Esme missed being needed as a parent. Sure, her children, for all intensive purposes, did need her to some extent but not as much as Bell and Renesmee had during those years. A part of her almost wishes that another human or half human half vampire would come into her life.

As she cleaned the home, she came to the final room she had yet to come too, her beautiful granddaughter's room.

To say Esme Cullen felt surprised upon opening the door to the room would be the understatement of a century. Esme was indeed surprised but she felt so much more than that, so much that it actually confused her. She wasn't sure what she felt, the only sure thing she knew she felt was a desire to hold the beautiful sleeping child in front of her.

Somehow, Esme resisted the temptation, the pull she felt and left the room pulling her phone out as she did so and called her husband.

Carlisle Cullen was a compassionate man, so compassionate that sometimes being a physician was challenging. If it weren't for being a vampire, some days being a physician would take such an emotional toll on him he would not wish to continue in his profession. Today was one of those days.

Carlisle POV

"Time of death, 9:14 AM." I called.

My third patient, my third pediatric patient, had died today. I knew that being a pediatric oncologist would be difficult, I knew I would have a hard time not letting their deaths get to me and so far I had been doing a good job of not allowing my emotions to get to me. Today was different, something about today was different.

I was currently acting as head of the pediatric oncology unit at Forks hospital. A century after Renesmee's birth, the family was finally able to move back to Forks. Of course, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had stayed permanently in Forks until Renesmee was done aging, then Renesmee had moved to the reservation where she had started her own family with Jacob.

We had returned to visit often but the final decision to move back to Forks was when Renesmee gave birth to her twins Julian and Juliet. I had been required to lay low for the 18 years of the twins' lives but I didn't mind so much. I was constantly treating them for various little injuries and monitoring their growth. As it turns out, quarter human, quarter vampire, and half werewolf children, grew at a normal pace but stopped aging at age 18.

A few weeks after my great-grandchildren turned 18, Alice told me it was safe to begin being an active citizen of Forks Washington again. 100 years after our last move here the people that had any chance of remembering us from our last move here were dead.

We were about two months from our next move, I was supposed to be nearing my 40th birthday and humans were a bit suspicious of my age. I knew that Renesmee and the twins would stay in Forks, Jake had too and the little family would not be separated. I knew there was a high possibility that Edward and Bella would stay behind too, treat the lack of family as another honeymoon. They would enjoy each other's presence.

I knew though our family would always wind up together so I did not think anything of us spending a decade or so apart.

As soon as I entered my office my phone began ringing. I pulled it out expecting to see either Alice calling to tell me something or Emmett messing around but was pleasantly surprised to see it was my beautiful wife.

"Hello my love." I answered a smile playing at my lips.

"Hello dear how is work today?" Her voice chimed like a beautiful choir of bells.

"I've had better days. I lost my third patient just a few moments ago." I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice but after centuries of marriage I knew she could tell I was upset.

"I'm so sorry honey." She said and I knew she meant it.

"I'll be alright." I promised. "So what's going on at home?" I knew she more than likely would not have called me at work unless something was up.

"I went over to clean the cottage a bit and found a bit of a, surprise, when I arrived." She said hesitating on the word surprise not seeming to like her own choice of words.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked curiously wondering what on earth my wife would find in my son's cottage.

"Well, when I arrived here I noticed a pleasant scent and wasn't quite sure what it was so I just went on with cleaning and didn't think anything of it but then, I opened Renesmee's door and there was a small child sleeping in her bed. I didn't have the heart to wake her, she seemed so comfortable there. I don't know what she is but I know she can't be human, or at least not fully human." My wife said taking in an unnecessary breath.

"What differs her from a human?" I asked going through possibilities in my head.

"Her scent for one is pleasant but not appetizing in the least. She smells of honey, lilac, and vanilla. Her heartbeat is quiet and slow but it is there and she doesn't breathe as much as a human should, maybe half as much. She's gorgeous, even as she's covered in a layer of filth. I'm not sure what color her hair is, there's too much filth in it, and her eyes have been closed so I'm not sure about the color of those either." She explained.

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off, I will be there as soon as I can. Don't let her leave." I told my wife. I wasn't sure what this child was but I needed to find out for the safety of my family and potentially the town.

"I love you honey, I will see you soon." Esme told me a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I love you too my beautiful bride." I told her.

I hung up my phone and made my way to my boss's office. I knocked twice before hearing Dr. Peterson answer. "Come in!" He called.

I opened the door and stepped inside smiling at him. "Good morning Dr. Peterson." I greeted.

"Please Carlisle, I've told you a thousand times now to call me James." He said smiling.

"Good morning James." I corrected myself causing him to chuckle.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I've actually come to request the rest of the day off. We've got a slight family emergency at home and I need to get there relatively soon." I told him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"One of the kids needs me." I explained. It wasn't a complete lie, a child did in a way need me.

"I understand and of course you can have the day off. I'll have Dr. Anderson cover your patients for the day." He said.

"Thank you James." I told him.

"Anytime Carlisle, let me know if I can do anything to help." He told me kindly.

"Will do." I told him.

I left his office and grabbed my bag from my office and finally made it to my car. I usually was unlike my family and abided the traffic laws but today was different, I needed to get home to my wife and be sure she was safe. In no time I was pulling up our driveway and parking in the garage and then quickly running to the cottage. I came to a halt at the door and walked inside spotting my wife standing in the doorway to Renesmee's room. She turned and gave me a quick smile and motioned for me to come near her.

I walked to stand beside her kissing her cheek and taking in the child that lay sleeping in my granddaughter's old bed.

"She's so tiny Carlisle." My wife sighed as her eyes landed once again on the sleeping little girl.

"I'd guess maybe she's five or six." I told her. "She could possibly be a tall four year old or short seven year old though."

"Do you hear what I mean about her heart?" She asked.

"Yes it does appear almost as Nessie's was but maybe a bit less strong." I agreed. "And she's definitely breathing less than a human child and also, human children tend to move while they sleep, switch positions, I'm assuming she hasn't done so since you found her?"

"No, not at all, she's been like a statue." She told me.

"I also see what you mean about her scent, pleasant but not appetizing. She's not an immortal child, I can guarantee you that but she is also not a human." I told her puzzled to the little girl.

"Well she's not exactly a half breed, I guess all we can do is wait and see what she tells us when she wakes up." I said.

"I wonder why Alice didn't see this coming or if she did, why she didn't say anything." Esme said slightly baffled.

"Alice might not be able to see her at all." I suggested.

"Perhaps, she can't see werewolves or hybrids so it would make sense." Esme agreed.

"I'm going to try and briefly examine her while she's sleeping, I left my bag in the living room I'll be right back." I told her pecking her perfect cheek.

I ran and grabbed my bag quickly making my way back to the bedroom and sitting carefully on the bed. Esme stood by my side looking on with concern and curiosity and possibly even a hint of maternal love.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! Five reviews! Couldn't be happier keep it up! Happy HUMP DAAAYY everyone and do enjoy this chapter. Slightly fluffy, but don't threat, more fluffiness will follow. Anyway, as promised, here's chapter two on Hump Day(well the day after)! Read and review, thanks for the support! Means a lot to read reviews!

La Mia Famiglia: Chapter 2

"_**When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind." –Patrick Rothfuss, "The Name of the Wild"**_

_Last Time on La Mia Famiglia__  
"Well she's not exactly a half breed, I guess all we can do is wait and see what she tells us when she wakes up." I said._

"_I wonder why Alice didn't see this coming or if she did, why she didn't say anything." Esme said slightly baffled._

"_Alice might not be able to see her at all." I suggested._

"_Perhaps, she can't see werewolves or hybrids so it would make sense." Esme agreed._

"_I'm going to try and briefly examine her while she's sleeping, I left my bag in the living room I'll be right back." I told her pecking her perfect cheek._

_I ran and grabbed my bag quickly making my way back to the bedroom and sitting carefully on the bed. Esme stood by my side looking on with concern and curiosity and possibly even a hint of maternal love._

Carlisle POV

I first placed my hand as gently as I could manage on the tiny little girl's back over her lungs making sure my ears weren't deceiving me on her breathing rate. Most children take at least 30 breaths a minute and I was sure she was not doing that. I watched my watch as I felt a few breaths. One minute passed and I felt five breaths, definitely slower than normal.

I carefully rolled the child over on her back careful not to make her wake, and pulled my stethoscope out listening to her heart. It sounded like a mix of Renesmee's heart beat and my great-grandchildrens' heartbeats. Her pulse rate was about 35, lower than a child's pulse should be.

I noticed her skin was cool for a human but warm for a vampire roughly at 70 degrees maybe a bit less. I noticed a change in the girl's breathing, from slow and even, to a tiny bit quicker. I knew she was awakening. I quickly took my hand off of hers and sat at the foot of the bed with my wife beside my nearer to the child. I didn't want to frighten her not in the least.

She opened her beautiful sky blue eyes and looked nervously at us. Her eyes were peculiar but to any human would appear normal. There was a faint red ring around her pupil, so small I was sure no human could ever detect it. The main part of her iris was sky blue but around her iris was an almost royal blue thin ring.

"Hello." I greeted warmly. "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I'm a doctor and was wondering how you're feeling."

She bit her lip looking nervously between Esme and I seemingly scared to say a word. "You can speak to us sweetheart, we won't hurt you, quite the contrary actually, we would like to help you." Esme said offering the girl a warm, motherly smile.

The child still did not seem to sure about the pair of us but opened her mouth ready to speak before closing it again. "My name is Nicolette." She finally spoke to us.

"That's a beautiful name." Esme commented.

"Thank you." She answered pondering what to say next. "You're like my father was, sort of at least."

"What was your father like?" I asked curiously.

"Pale, he looked a lot like you. He had red eyes though, and was mean. He killed Louise and tried to kill me but as soon as he bit, he died." She explained.

"He bit you?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Nicolette answered.

"But he died when he bit you?" Esme pondered looking to me.

"Yes, as soon as he tasted my blood." She clarified.

"Fascinating." I said under my breath. "Sweetheart, do you know what you are?" I asked.

"I'm special." She answered. "That's the easiest way to explain it at least."

"Try and explain the complicated way." I offered.

"I know you are vampires so I'm going to go ahead and put that out there before I begin so you don't think I'm telling humans about us." She told me.

I glanced at Esme before nodded in encouragement. "That was responsible dear child." I told her.

"I've been told I'm responsible." She trailed off. "Anyway, well, my father was turned into a vampire while on a business trip. He came home and killed my nanny and then he tried to kill me but as soon as he took a drop of my blood he fell over and died. His body caught on fire but the fire did not spread past that. I've learned that anyone that attempts to kill me, human or not, dies. I drink blood but only once a year and the humans don't die when I do. They don't feel anything and don't remember me ever feeding from them, I'm six years old and have been for about twelve years but I do age in the slightest bit. Every five years I grow about half an inch. I sleep and eat human food, I bleed when I get a cut; I can break bones and be injured. I heal quicker than a human would but nowhere near as quick as a vampire or wolf wood. I have all the benefits of being a vampire with none of the negatives and I have some of the benefits of being a human with a few of the negatives."

I couldn't doubt I was impressed by this special child. She was intriguing, one of a kind. Special was perhaps the most valid word to describe her.

"How did you manage to find the cottage?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that by the way. It looked like the owners wouldn't be home for a bit and I wanted a good night of sleep." She apologized.

"It's alright dear; you were right about the owners being gone. My son, daughter, and granddaughter will be gone for another month and I am sure they wouldn't mind you sleeping here." Esme assured.

"To answer your question more fully, the people in the foster system were noticing how I didn't age so I moved back into the forest. I've always enjoyed the beauty and serenity a forest could provide even as a human." She explained.

"But you said you require sleep and food, how have you survived?" I asked.

"Berries was my source of food, I know the woods and which berries I can eat and which to stay away from. I slept on soft patches of grass until I made a makeshift bed out of leaves and a blanket I found. I was cold and lonely though so I needed a place to rest and stumbled upon this beautiful cottage and no one was home and the door was unlocked so I settled on here." She explained.

I wasn't sure where to go with this conversation at the moment but I knew if berries was her source of nourishment, she had to be starving. I thought a warm home cooked meal would do her some good. "How would you like to come to our home and have a nice meal and get cleaned up?" I offered.

She looked between us hesitantly. "That would be nice." She smiled.

"Did you acquire the gifts of speed and strength?" I inquired.

"I'm faster than a human, almost as fast as a vampire but not as strong." She told me.

"Would you allow me to carry you?" I asked hoping she would due to the fact no matter how hard she was attempting to hide it I could tell she was still exhausted.

She cautiously looked at me for a few moments. "Okay." She agreed.

I carefully picked her up and ran with Esme to our home. The moment she was in my arms my heart melted. I felt an instant bond and also the need to protect this child from any harm that could ever come to her. I had a feeling I couldn't quite pinpoint, it was almost a mix of a paternal love and a need to nurture this child. I could tell by the look on Esme's face she was already attached to Nicolette and I couldn't deny that I was as well. I could only hope the attachment was not a bad thing.

I sat Nicolette down in the foyer making sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her completely. "Thank you." She told me.

"You're very welcome. I'm going to begin cooking while Esme helps you find your way around and bathe any suggestions? I must say I can cook up some mean macaroni and cheese." I told her.

"That sounds delicious thank you." She told me.

I kissed Esme's cheek and headed to the kitchen.

Esme Cullen led Nicolette up to the master bathroom. She smiled at the small little girl who hesitantly returned the smile. "Alice, my daughter, makes sure we have every possible scent of bath accessories. We have rose, lilac, milk and honey, strawberries and cream, citrus, you name it I'm sure we have it. What would you like?" Esme asked the little girl.

"Rose scented please." Nicolette answered.

Esme opened the cabinet under the sink pulling out a basket full of everything you could imagine for a bath all rose scented. She turned on the bathwater pouring some bubble bath and bath salts in the tub, turning the jets on as she did so, and placed two folded fluffy red towels by the tub with washcloths folded on top of the stack. Esme wasn't sure if Nicolette could bathe herself, most six year olds could not, but Nicolette had taken care of herself for years.

"I'm going to sit on the toilet right here and you tell me if you need my help with anything alright?" Esme suggested kindly.

"What will I wear when I get out?" Nicolette asked.

"I will go and get you one of Carlisle's shirts and I think we might have some of Renesmee's old clothes that could work. I will go find you something while you get in the tub. I will be right back but you call me if you need my help before I return." Esme suggested.

"Okay." Nicolette promised.

As Esme stepped out of the room and went through her husband's drawer to find a soft and warm t-shirt, Nicolette enjoyed the warmth and comfort the bath offered. In reality, a part of Nicolette desired to stay with Carlisle and Esme. A part of her caused her to gravitate towards them. She felt safe with them around.

Esme quickly went through a box of clothing in the attic, a box of Renesmee's old clothes that Alice didn't know the family still had possession of. She found some underwear and pajama pants that appeared to be about the right size for Nicolette.

Esme made her way back to the bathroom knocking before entering and sitting on the toilet as she watched Nicolette play with the bubbles.

Nicolette studied Esme for a few minutes before finally finding the courage to ask the question on her mind. "Will you wash my hair for me?" She asked quietly.

Esme beamed at the little girl. "Of course sweet girl."

Nicolette was enjoying the way Esme's hands massaged her scalp with the rose scented shampoo. "Esme?" She asked.

"Yes dear?" Esme asked the sweet child.

"How long do you think I can stay with you and Carlisle?" She asked.

"As long as you would like sweetheart." Esme told the child smiling as she did so.

"Are you and Carlisle my new mommy and daddy?" The child blurted out instantly regretting the words. Nicolette always tried to think before she spoke.

"Do you want us to be?" Esme asked stopping what she was doing and trying to not show how ecstatic that question made her.

"I think so. I like you both a lot and I feel safe with you." Nicolette answered.

"Well how about we take it slow?" Esme suggested.

"I'd like that." Nicolette answered her.

Upon rinsing Nicolette's hair, Esme discovered it was a beautiful mix somewhere between caramel brunette and honey blonde. Once Nicolette was clean, she stood and Esme wrapped her in one of the large fluffy red towels.

Esme helped Nicolette dry off and put the pink and blue plaid pajama pants on with one of Carlisle's white t-shirts. She decided to French braid Nicolette's hair so it would dry and become wavy by the next day.

Esme held Nicolette's hand and lead her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her up on one of the bar stools. "Thank you Esme." Nicolette told her.

"You are very welcome Nicolette." Esme answered with a smile on her lips.

Carlisle sat the bowel of macaroni and cheese in front of her and wrapped his arms around his wife as they kept Nicolette company while she enjoyed her meal.

There was an overwhelming sense of warmth, comfort, and joy forming in the Cullen house and Carlisle and Esme were appreciative of the new found emotions that flooded them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had planned to surprise you guys with an early update or possibly even two chapters but school, well let's just say I had to write a 5 page AP Lit paper on the Great Gatsby, a 10 page AP chemistry paper plus a lab report, had like a ton of honors dual enrollment pre calculus work, an AP history test, and yes, a four page bible paper. It sucked haha but now I'm on my fall break until next Tuesday so you should be able to expect speedy updates (I might try for one a day until I'm back in school). Please PLEASE PLEASE review!**

La Mia Famiglia: Chapter 3

"_To the outside world, we all grow old but not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family grieves and joys. We live outside the touch of time. –Clara Ortega_

Carlisle POV

I decided to catch up with my children whom were out hunting and brief them on Nicolette so as to not shock them too much. I pecked my wife's cheek and told Nicolette I would be back soon with some people that would love to meet her. She smiled at me and told me goodbye, her beautiful blue eyes meeting my golden ones melting my heart. I was becoming attached but I was beginning to think maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was special, one of a kind, something the Volturi would be interested in which was my only concern, but perhaps, like with my beautiful granddaughter and great-grandchildren, if worse came to worse and they decided to come for a visit, enough witnesses would be able to stall them.

There was another thing to be concerned about, though it did seem minuscule in comparison. With such a beautiful child people and vampires alike were sure to gossip bringing unwanted attention to our family. We would figure something out if the situation were to ever arise.

I smelt the scent of Rosalie and Jasper and knew the others must be close by. I knew they would smell my scent and come to me. I should have given them a warning of my intrusion so as to not cause a split second of panic of a nearby danger. As if on cue, all four of my children that were in town were at my side.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked in a panic.

I held my hands up. "Nothing is wrong I apologize for frightening you all. I came to speak with you about what your mother stumbled upon today."

"What? Did Rose and Emmett leave some of their "toys" out again?" Jasper smirked earning him a whack from Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at their childish antics shaking my head. "Not quite."

"What did she find then?" Rosalie asked as she still glared at Jasper.

"Well…" I began not quite knowing how to answer "it's kind of difficult to explain. Maybe you should all just come back and meet her for yourselves."

"Please don't tell me we're taking in another human." Rosalie sighed.

"Come on Rosie, you love Bella now." Emmett tried to reason.

"I like vampire Bella, not human Bella. There's a big difference there." Rosalie argued.

"No, it's not another human. I would have seen that." Alice disagreed.

"So then who, or I guess I should say what, is she?" Jasper asked me.

"A hybrid of some sort, more human than Renesmee in some ways but more vampire in others." I explained.

"Is she a threat?" Jasper questioned.

I shook my head. "The only threatening part of her is that anyone, no matter mortal, immortal, human or non human, dies if they attempt to kill her."

"And the humans are they in danger?" Jasper asked.

"She only feeds once a year and the humans don't die or even remember the incident." I explained.

"I've never heard of something like her." Rose said looking at me.

"Nor have I until today. Why don't you guys come back and meet her. She's very sweet." I offered.

"What's her name?" Alice asked.

"Nicolette, and you didn't see her?" I asked.

"No, I saw you cooking which I found strange but never her." Alice explained.

"Let's get this show on the road; I want to meet this little squirt!" Emmett announced loudly.

"Make sure you don't frighten the poor child." Rosalie said shaking her hand and taking her big bear of a husband's hand.

We ran back to the house and walked inside. I heard the sound of my wife quietly humming and followed my ears up to our room where Esme was rubbing Nicolette's back as she hummed a sweet melody. It was a precious moment and I was exhilarated that Nicolette was already so comfortable with Esme. I could tell from the sound of the breathing that Nicolette was very close to sleep and I looked back at my other four children whom were all looking at the scene with eyes full of love.

"She's so cute." Alice squealed quietly.

"Mom seems happy; maybe this means she can stop smothering us." Emmett joked earning him a small scowl from Esme.

"Let's go shopping and we can be back by the time she's awake." Alice offered grabbing Rosalie's arm. "Boys, you need to come too, you have to carry bags." Alice finished her long chain of whispers as she pulled her siblings out of the room.

I took one last look at my four children before they left. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the love and protectiveness they were all showing. I was beginning to wonder if Nicolette had another gift, the gift of irresistibility. I had seen it once, in the immortal child the Volturi studied after the immortal children were gone. She was a beautiful child but her gift drew every member to her. It near killed Aro to have to kill her but somehow he found the strength. I was upset as well, everyone was. With a gift that strong it would be impossible for the end of the said gifted one's life to not bring an immense sadness over those who had known her.

I felt so drawn to the child, like she belonged right where she was, in Esme's arms, in our family. I had never felt this strong of a bond before, such a strong bond it actually scared me. If anything were to happen to her it would devastate the entire family but mostly Esme. I would crush her. It was right in this moment when I vowed to never let any harm come to the child, my child, my daughter.

Once Nicolette was sleeping peacefully in Esme's arms, I took the opportunity to sit on the bed next to them and speak with Esme.

"I suspect due to the way the kids were looking at her they feel this bond too? And that they are not opposed to the idea of adding a member to our family?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Alice has already dragged them shopping." I said as I muffled a chuckle.

"Well I guess she's officially a member of our family then, I mean if Alice is shopping for her." Esme said as a smile played on her lips.

"We're going to have to move." I told her.

"I figured, I mean it's about time anyway. We've been here for awhile now so it makes sense to go while we have a reason." She said as she stroked Nicolette's long hair.

"I thought the sooner the better but I would also like to stay until Edward, Bella, and the rest can meet her. I suspect they won't move with us with Jake and the pack having to stay here, hence Renesmee and the children too." I told her.

"It'll be hard to be away." My beautiful wife sighed.

"We always end up together." I reminded her pecking her beautiful lips.

"Where were you thinking?" She asked.

"It's been awhile since we've lived near our family in Alaska, and I personally have decided that home is my favorite one." I said smiling.

"Alaska would be nice." She agreed. "I'll have to get Carmen and the girls to modify one of the bedrooms for Nicolette."

"It really will be nice to be so close to them." I told her.

"I know, I've missed them so much." She sighed.

"We'll talk to the family about it tomorrow and set a specific date. If it's soon I'll need to give my notice into the hospital." I told her right before the sleeping child began to stir.

Nicolette opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked between us for a few moments. "You stayed?" Shea asked Esme hesitantly.

"Of course I stayed sweetheart." Esme agreed pulling her closer to her.

"No one's ever stayed with me while I slept." She told us smiling at Esme.

If it were physically possible I knew my wife would be crying and her heart would be melting. This child really was something special and would make the entire family so much happier. I heard the door open and Emmett's booming laugh signaling the kids were back from their shopping voyage.

"Nicolette, how would you like to meet the remaining members of the family?" I asked.

"Okay." She said nervously biting her lip. It surprised me that she was nervous, she seemed so open to Esme and myself but then again she had been a little guarded at first.

"Rosalie, Alice, can you both come up here?" I called knowing that they would be the least likely to scare her and that the boys needed to get all the bags upstairs.

My beautiful daughters knocked on the door which was quickly opened by Esme. "Nicolette, I would like you to meet our daughters. Rosalie is the blonde one and Alice is the one with spiky black hair." Esme told her. "Rosalie, Alice, this is Nicolette."

"Hi." Nicolette said nervously.

Alice looked as if she were attempting to contain a squeal as she smiled sweetly. "We're going to be great friends. We can go shopping, I can give you makeovers, I can do your hair and your nails. It's going to be so fun having a little sister!" Alice said not breathing between sentences. Her cheerfulness was sweet.

Nicolette smiled back. "Sounds fun."

Rosalie approached her sitting at the foot of her bed. "Don't worry; I'm pretty good at reigning Alice in when necessary." Rosalie smiled causing Nicolette to giggle a small bell like laugh.

"Would you like to meet our sons now?" I asked her hearing Emmett and Jasper quietly waiting outside the door.

"Okay." She said hesitantly as she scooted towards Rosalie. I wasn't sure yet but I could see a strong bond forming between the pair. Rosalie acts cold hearted but with children, she was angelic.

"Boys come in." I called quietly knowing that they could clearly hear me.

Jasper entered the room first followed by Emmett.

"Hey ya shorty!" Emmett boomed. "I'm Emmett."

Contrary to how I thought she would act around Emmett, she had a wide smile spread across her lips as she looked up at my bulkiest son. "Hi!" She said happily.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper told her as he smiled at her, something I wasn't quite expecting from him.

"I'm Nicolette." She told him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you little lady." Jasper said allowing his southern accent to show.

The remainder of the night was spent with Nicolette getting to know us all a bit better, and us her. She really did fit in quite nicely and I could not say I was anything less than ecstatic for that. It had been a good day.


End file.
